Destino
by MrMrs C
Summary: ¿No os ha pasado que en ocasiones son los malentendidos más tontos, los que os provocan los mayores pesares? Eso es algo que Kate Beckett y Rick Castle saben muy bien. Empezaremos catalogándolo como T pero evolucionará a M
1. Pequeñas notas introductorias

**A comentar…**

El fic se sitúa a comienzos de esta 6 temporada, encontrándonos a Castle y Beckett separados uno del otro, por cuestiones de celos y desconfianza.

En esta historia además de a Kate, también nos encontramos a Christina Beckett, hermana mayor de nuestra detective de homicidios que será uno de los puntos más fuerte de apoyo para nuestra inspectora.

Por su parte, nuestro escritor también contará con un gran confidente, un primo segundo llamado Jeremy con el que, aunque en el presente no lo hayamos visto mucho, en el pasado eran como uña y carne.

El resto de personajes ya os irán sonando porque en ese aspecto sí que me ceñiré a la serie y a lo que nos han ido dando.

Espero que se le dé una oportunidad.


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

La gente acostumbra a decir que es la primera impresión que te llevas de las personas, la que se queda y yo nunca he hecho caso a esos dichos, pero tal vez se deba, a que pese negarlo, el corazón siga ganando a mi cabeza.

Nos conocimos hace cinco años. Estaba metida de lleno en el caso de un psicópata que mataba a sus víctimas del mismo modo que lo hacía su escritor favorito en una de sus novelas de misterio.

Me acuerdo de ese primer día en comisaría, del tira y afloja constante durante toda la jornada, de lo mucho que consiguió intimidarme y de mis intentos de respuestas mordaces y sarcásticas para quedar por encima de él y lo cierto es que me dan ganas de tirarme de los pelos.

¿En verdad llegué a pensar en algún momento que tendríamos algo?, ¿qué pasaría el resto de mi vida a su lado? – niego leve ¡Pero cómo se te ocurre Beckett! - susurra la voz de mi conciencia, intento hacerla callar pero sigue hablando y atormentando más mi ya complicada situación -ahora mientras él se revuelca en las playas de California con su morena de piernas largas y cintura de avispa, tú te encuentras sentada aquí y sí, aunque no quieras reconocerlo te fastidia, porque puede que él tenga buena parte de la culpa, pero tú no te quedas atrás.

Me revuelvo en una de esas incómodas sillas que ponen en las salas de espera de los centros de salud y trago saliva rezando porque me toque cuanto antes para poder marcharme a casa. Juego nerviosa con los dedos de las manos y consulto la hora en la pantalla del iPhone cada dos por tres, hasta que una voz femenina me hace levantar del asiento indicándome que puedo pasar ya a consulta.

¿Ha venido sola? – me pregunta la médica al entrar, asiento y cierra la puerta tras de mí.

-Buenos días, tome asiento señora – me dice con una sonrisa el especialista que ya está esperándome y cuando lo hago procede a abrir el historial clínico - ¿así que es la primera exploración, verdad?, vuelvo a asentir sintiéndome en cierta manera fuera de lugar. ¿Estoy de verdad preparada para esto? Con Castle todo pintaba de otra manera, pero ahora soy yo la que tiene que sacar la situación adelante sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

Me someto a un examen general, en el que me toman la tensión, el peso y se me realiza una prueba vaginal que parece consistir en el análisis de unas células tomadas del cuello uterino para la prevención del cáncer de útero. Pasan después a una extracción de sangre y terminan la revisión con una primera ecografía en la que pese al entusiasmo que pone el especialista, yo no dejo de ver un mero puntito que todo parece indicar que será dentro de 9 meses mi futuro hijo o hija.

-Ya hemos acabado – me dice después más entusiasmado que lo entusiasmada que debería estar yo.

-Gracias a Dios – susurro bajo

-¿Le parece bien que volvamos a vernos dentro de cinco semanas?

Asiento – de acuerdo.

-Pues a las 11 am el 4 de Abril, Sra Beckett


	3. Capítulo 1

**Antes de leer:**

_**Soy caskett como la que más, pero me encanta la relación de amistad que se tienen Stana y Jon fuera de los focos y las cámaras. Como no he leído ningún fic en el que Espo tenga así más relevancia, en el fic se juega un poco con lo que puede parecer y no es, no sé si me explico… jajaja.**_

_**Adelanto que el fic es caskett, pero jugaremos con el personaje de Espo y la relación que tenga con Kate.**_

**Gracias por leerlo ;)**

7 meses después….

**Capítulo 1.**

Llegó a la comisaria después de otra larga noche sin volver a poder conciliar el sueño. Le he escrito, le he escrito como 150 mensajes, claro que ninguno me he atrevido a mandar, me consta que aunque lo hiciese ya no obtendría respuesta, no después de tantos meses.

El embarazo va bien, supongo… voy a todas las revisiones médicas y a todas las ecografías o más bien me obligan a hacerlo. Pensé en abortar varias veces y ahora se me ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de darlo o darla en adopción, quiero decir, no puedo sacar adelante a un bebé, no me veo capaz, pero Christina no me permite hacerlo y mucho menos Espósito.

Desde que Castle se fue, él ocupa un lugar mucho más importante del que siempre ha ocupado. Ahora además de ser mi mejor amigo y mi hermano, se ocupa de mí como si fuese su pareja. Lanie empezó a salir hace medio año con Toby, un empresario tailandés que la tiene todo el día en la quinta inopia, así que en cierta manera nos estamos retroalimentando constantemente.

-¿Cómo está mi campeona? – me saluda cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren y llegó al pasillo de nuestra planta

-¿Ya estás con la obsesión de que va a ser una niña?

Veo que asiente feliz acariciándome con delicadeza el ya abultado vientre – voy a tener una pequeña revoltosa con la que me tocará aprender a jugar a muñecas y todas esas cosas ñoñas e infantiles, que estoy seguro de que le gustarán.

Rio divertida -¿Tú?, ¿Jugando con muñecas? ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi Javi? –pregunto haciéndole reír a él también y tras esto, susurra a mi oído – tienes los casos a archivar encima de tu mesa y cuando acabemos hoy quiero que…

-¿Qué?- le corto antes de que pueda terminar- ¿Otro día más aquí sentada como una inútil? – pregunto dejando las bromas – Me niego. Me niego a que mi trabajo se vea limitado por culpa del embarazo.

Me silencia colocando uno de sus dedos en los labios – vamos, haz un último esfuerzo. – Resoplo asqueada y algo molesta con toda esta situación – cierra los ojos – le escucho decir.

-¿Perdona?

-¿Pero quieres hacerme caso por una vez? ¡Cierra los ojos, por favor! – dice esto último dulcificando su tono con el amago de una sonrisa y al ver que le hago caso cambia el tono por uno más dulce – ahora piensa en unos ojos color avellana grandes y despiertos, piensa en unos bracitos pequeños y una vocecita respingona e infantil pidiéndote que la cojas en brazos.

Trago saliva y empieza a acelerárseme un poco los latidos del corazón, mientras inevitablemente se me dibuja el amago de una sonrisa en la cara. - ¿Lo estás haciendo detective? – me pregunta Esposito sabiendo de sobra la respuesta – ahora imagínate sus deditos minúsculos y regordetes intentando sostener los nuestros mientras da sus primeros pasos, piensa cómo lo haremos cuando todavía sea demasiado pequeña para llevarla a la guardería y empiece a corretear por la comisaría volviendo loca a Gates…

Sé de sobra que estoy sonriendo como una tonta y lo freno dándole un suave empellón en el brazo – ya, ya – digo abriendo los ojos- de acuerdo, tú ganas, me quedaré aburrida ordenando el papeleo mientras tú te aprovechas de la situación y te pones al frente de mi puesto.

Sonríe divertido – así me gusta. No quiero que a mi Sophie le pase nada.

Le miro sorprendida -¿Sophie?

Asiente algo azorado – bueno… si… Perdona, es que a veces...me sale llamarla así, es el nombre que me gustaría ponerle a mi hija… si es que algún día, tengo la oportunidad de tener una…

Desvía la mirada y sé que está dándole vueltas a lo que sucedió con Lanie – Sophie me gusta, me gusta mucho – comento en parte porque es cierto y en parte porque no quiero verle de nuevo caer.

Me mira con una media sonrisa -¿sí? – asiento y me abraza con fuerza, olvidándose de que estoy de más de siete meses y medio.

Al separarnos me mira fijamente y cierra una de las manos llevándosela a la boca –Kate… - le sostengo esa mirada animándolo a hablar – Kate sabes que nunca me he metido en tu vida, ¿verdad? – asiento sin saber a qué punto quiere llegar con ello- no te enfades, pero ¿has hablado ya con Rick sobre el bebé?

Me quedo estática. No. No lo he hecho. Sé que prometí llamarlo, pero simplemente no puedo. No puedo llamarlo y que sea la voz de alguna mujer la que me responda por él. No puedo imaginármelo con otra ahora que hemos compartido tantos momentos juntos…

Mierda, ya estoy igual, igual que al comienzo y fue esto, fue esto lo que me separó del hombre que más me ha querido y al cual yo más he querido al mismo tiempo.

Siento que puede caer por tierra todo ese débil muro que he empezado a construir en los últimos 7 meses y en ese momento siento los brazos de Espo a través de mi cintura y apoyándome en uno de sus hombros, inicio un sollozo ahogado. Lo echo de menos, lo echo tanto de menos que duele, duele demasiado, más de lo que pensé alguna vez que podría doler.

Espo me acaricia la espalda intentando reconfortarme y cuando me encuentro mejor, me separo con sutileza – Prometo que de esta semana no pasa – le prometo con la intención de cumplirlo. Asiente y me besa en la mejilla susurrando un – eh, nada de sofocos, piensa en que a Sophie no le hacen bien.

Esbozo una débil sonrisa y voy hacia mi mesa empezando con el trabajo, hasta que a media mañana pensando en la conversación con Javi, me doy cuenta de que lleva razón. De que no puedo ocultarle a Rick algo así por más tiempo y sacando el teléfono busco su número, pulsando el botón de llamada


	4. Capítulo 2

**Muchas gracias por el recibimiento y todos los comentarios, pues aunque sea demasiado vaga para responder uno a uno, me encanta leeros y saber que tal voy o en ocasiones me sirven para coger nuevas ideas para continuar, así que gracias.**

**De momento empezamos actualizando diario, ya veremos si dura así mucho.**

**Aviso que vuelvo a liar un poco más la perdiz. **

**Capítulo 2.**

El teléfono da un par de tonos antes de que alguien que obviamente no es él, conteste al otro lado de la línea. –Buenos días, ¿quién es? – saluda una voz femenina y dulce

Intento hacer un repaso rápido de todas las amigas y ex parejas de Rick y ninguna me encaja en el perfil de esa voz, así que aún sintiendo las ganas de colgar, consigo apaciguar un poco mis nervios antes de responder, ya que por lo que parece ser, él ha debido de borrar mi número de su agenda.

-Buenos días soy Kate… una amiga de Richard – respondo tomándome unos segundos para presentarme. Escucho como se hace un incómodo silencio al otro lado de la línea y me muerdo el labio inferior mientras pienso en si volver a hablar para asegurarme de que no hayan colgado.

-Perdone señora, ya estoy de vuelta – oigo de nuevo al cabo de unos cuantos segundos decir a esa voz que todavía me resulta desconocida – el señor no está en estos momentos y no sé cuando vuelva, ya que además ha olvidado el móvil en casa. ¿Quiere que le deje algún recado de su parte?

Trago saliva. Al final el rato tan incómodo que estoy pasando no va a servir para nada, podría dejarle el recado a esa mujer, pero creo que el tema es lo bastante relevante como para ser yo la que lo hable con Richard sin intermediarios cuando ambos encontremos un hueco en nuestras respectivas agendas. Así que lo único que le digo, es que le haga saber a Castle que le he llamado y que por favor se ponga en contacto conmigo tan pronto pueda.

Nos despedimos y agradeciéndole la amabilidad y el trato que me ha proporcionado, cuelgo bloqueando la pantalla y dejando el móvil en una esquina de la mesa junto al ordenador.

Ordenar el papeleo almacenado de hace varios meses, me lleva mucho más tiempo del esperado y cuando vuelven los chicos, todavía me queda una quinta parte del fajo que me han dejado preparado esta mañana.

Ryan se acerca y me saluda cariñosamente cogiendo una silla y una de las carpetas, y ayudándome, me pone al día sobre el nuevo caso que tienen entre manos. Intento escucharle, pero mi mente está perdida en sus propios casos abiertos y todavía sin cerrar, así que me dedico a asentir de vez en cuando hasta que se da cuenta y me invita a comer. Por supuesto rechazo la invitación, no porque no tenga ganas, que la verdad es que sí que las tengo, sino porque sé que lleva unos cuantos días sin poder sacar prácticamente tiempo para estar con Jenny y Sarah y porque aunque delante de mí lo niegue, las echa en falta.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que nos vayamos a comer a ese restaurante chino que tanto te gusta?

Esbozo el amago de una sonrisa y me incorporo a la par que lo hace él, empujándolo suavemente hasta el ascensor – Seguro pesado.

Entreabre la boca sorprendido con mi respuesta, aunque sonríe igual y cuando van a cerrarse las puertas del ascensor las frena colocando una mano mientras asoma la cabeza – oye estoy pensando ¿y venirte a comer a casa? Sabes que Sarah está como loca contigo y estoy seguro de que Jenny querrá verte…

Rio – aligera si no quieres irte con una patada en el culo

Consigo que se cierren las puertas y al girarme veo a Esposito mirarme con el semblante serio y afligido al mismo tiempo

-Lo he visto Kate – es la única información que me da. Y lo cierto es que no me hace falta más para saber de qué me habla. Acorto los escasos centímetros que nos separan y le ofrezco mis brazos fundiéndonos en uno de nuestros cortos pero intensos abrazos.

Nos separamos y le miro a los ojos – eh, ¿piensas dejarlo ya?. No ganas nada auto machacándote a base de imágenes que sólo te hacen daño– le digo acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

-La estaba besando y toquiteando… tratándola como si fuese una más de sus posesiones y no su novia que es lo que se supone que es…

Le freno zarandeándolo un poco de los brazos – eh, eh, que dejes de pensar en ello. Lanie es adulta para saber bien lo que se hace y tú no puedes seguir siendo tan duro contigo mismo.

Me mira y se rasca la nuca igual que lo hacía Rick cuando un tema lo dejaba inquieto, decido predicar con el ejemplo y me prohíbo a mi misma pensar en él, ya que de seguir haciéndolo, terminaré derrumbándome.

Salgo de comisaría acompañada por Espo y cuando llegamos a la altura de su coche me ofrece el acercarme a casa como cada día.

-No, hoy tengo que declinar tu invitación galante caballero – le informo consiguiendo desconcertarle- viene Christina a sacarme a comer fuera y sabes que de negarme a ir, la terminaría teniendo de señorita Rottenmeier

Ríe divertido y se monta en el coche y cuando estoy despidiéndolo con la mano siento vibrar el teléfono, lo busco en los bolsillos de la chaqueta hasta dar con el

"_Buenas Kate, soy Rick. Tal vez este número no te suene, es el móvil de un amigo. Me acaba de llamar Emilie para contarme que me había llamado una amiga al móvil. Me ha sorprendido y me ha hecho gracia al mismo tiempo, ¿sabes?_

_¿Así que eso es lo que somos ahora?, ¿Amigos?... _

_Tengo una reunión con una editorial en 5 minutos que no puedo aplazar de ningún modo. Te llamo en una hora y me cuentas, ¿te parece bien?_

_RC"_

Releo el mensaje un par de veces asimilando el hecho de que esté tan receptivo. Me pongo a escribirle pero entonces caigo en cuenta de que el móvil desde el que me ha escrito no es suyo, y puede que ya haya sido devuelto a su dueño, así que optó por no responder y guardo el móvil mientras veo aparecer a Christina que al verme ya esperándola corre a abrazarme

-¿Llevas mucho esperándome? – me pregunta después

Niego sonriéndole- acabamos de salir

Asiente y entrelaza su brazo con el mío mientras tira de mi susurrando – no vas a poder articular palabra cuando veas a donde vamos.

La miro alzando una ceja - ¿Qué has liado?

Me mira reprimiendo una leve carcajada – vamos, sabes que soy una tía legal - me responde divertida mientras me hace con esa contestación viajar en el tiempo.

Seguimos caminando hasta que nos detenemos frente a una especie de restaurante que por la fachada y el exterior ya deja entrever que no es un sitio barato precisamente.

Mi hermana vuelve a escrudiñarme de arriba abajo como si en el fondo no hubiese pasado el tiempo y yo vuelvo a sentirme algo intimidada. Está claro que tiene adquirido el rol de hermana mayor y es difícil sacarla del mismo.

-Te veo demasiado delgada para estar de siete meses y medio – me dice frunciendo el ceño preocupada - ¿estás segura de que comes bien y sigues todos los consejos que nos ha ido dando el médico?

-Estoy bien y me ceban como a un cerdo – digo rodando los ojos

Me mira mal y aunque resopla como dando a entender que no sabe qué hacer conmigo, terminando sonriendo.

-¿Entramos? – pregunto divertida al verla así. Y cuando lo hacemos miro ese sitio nuevo y claramente preparado para la clase alta o de más prestigio de la ciudad.

Le taladro con la mirada cuando un maître nos hace pasar a una mesa ya reservada de antemano al nombre de mi hermana.

-¿Saben que van a querer las señoritas? – pregunta intentando con flirtear con mi hermana

-La verdad es que no, ¿podríamos ver la carta? – responde ella

Cuando nos ofrece una carta a cada una y se aleja dándonos un margen de tiempo para poder decantarnos por alguno de los platos, miro a mi hermana fijamente hasta que se da cuenta y sonríe de nuevo.

Me recrimino de nuevo, últimamente estoy tan sumida en mis pensamientos, en mi situación que paso por alto el estado de felicidad de las personas que más quiero y me importan

-Eh, ¿vas a decirme que te pasa a ti para que te comportes como una niña pija y malcriada? – le pregunto entonces esbozando una sonrisa

-Kate… me caso – me dice eufórica sin poder reprimir por más tiempo la dicha que parece estar sintiendo

-¿Qué? – pregunto atónita sin poder creérmelo

-Bernard me ha pedido matrimonio y… y he aceptado…

Abro la boca mientras ensancho esa sonrisa levantándome para abrazarla

-Felicidades pequeña alma libre

Me mira devolviéndome el abrazo con una sonrisa contagiosa y un estado de felicidad plena. Definitivamente ese abogado me la ha cambiado por completo. Me alegro mucho, mi hermana más que nadie se merece encontrar la felicidad, y aunque he tratado poco con Bernard, me consta que es un buen hombre y sé que está enamorado de ella, que es en el fondo lo único que importa.

Volvemos a sentarnos y cuando estamos seguras de qué vamos a elegir para comer, llamamos de nuevo a ese maître. Pidiendo un revuelto de verduras para mi hermana y una ensalada de pasta para mí. Se aleja y empezamos a conversar cuando escucho comentar en una de las mesas limítrofes con la nuestra – Mary ¿has visto los periódicos? Hablaban de tu escritor de misterio, ¿Castle podría ser su apellido?

Me giro en ese instante y veo que se trata de un par de mujeres de unos 35-40 años de edad y pongo el oído con disimulo ya que en el fondo están hablando de él, del hombre del que sigo enamorada, del padre de Sophie.

-¿Castle?, ¿Mi Rick Castle? – por la emoción que denota en la voz deduzco que esa tiene que ser Mary

-El mismo… parece que amplía la familia…

En ese momento me quedo estática, como si acabasen de echarme un jarro de agua fría por encima y éste me estuviese empapando lentamente

-¿Qué qué? – escucho comentar de fondo a una de ellas

-Sí, mira cualquier periódico, es titular de muchos de ellos

Siento como el pulso empieza a acelerarse poco a poco por momentos y al mirar a mi hermana sé que no es necesario el corroborar lo que acabo de escuchar...

* * *

"_Richard Castle, el afamado y prestigioso escritor de misterio, se convertirá en padre a principios del próximo invierno"_

Leo y releo el titular y siento que empieza a bullir en mi interior un cúmulo de sentimientos todos ellos no muy positivos.

¿Qué mierdas es esto?, repito una y otra vez. Decido llamarla y que me lo aclare todo, prefiero hacerlo por teléfono, me conozco bien y estoy demasiado cabreado como para enfrentarme a ella cara a cara.


End file.
